


Советники

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slavonic fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Кот - лучший советник
Kudos: 1





	Советники

Далеко ли, близко ли, у излучины реки Смородины в резном терему жил да был богатырь.  
Пока все хорошо было, про того богатыря никто и не ведал. Ан такая наша жизнь, что долго все хорошо не бывает: то мор, то неурожай раз в семь годков, то орда половецкая накатит. Правда, супротив мора богатырь ничего не поделает. Зато как накатила половецкая орда, снарядился богатырь, надел на голову шелом с бармицей, на белу грудь вздел кольчугу пластинчатую, в одну руку взял меч харлужный, в другую — копье булатное, коня богатырского заседлал и в бой.  
Так-то у ясного князя войско было — ого-го! В дружине гридни могутные да ополчение. А с богатырем никто не сравнится. Богатырь-то — не простой воин, а самим Перуном взысканный. Мечом взмахнет — пешие половцы ровно трава под косой ложатся, копьем взмахнет — конные половцы мертвыми с коней сыплются.  
Победили наши половцев. А богатырь к себе в терем вернулся.  
Захотелось князю того богатыря к себе в дружину заполучить. Начал он ему грамотки слать. Уж и злато сулил, и жемчуга, и палаты белокаменные; кабы княжна была, так и княжну б посулил, да вот незадача: князь был еще неженатый. А гонцы возвращаются и глаза прячут. Наконец один осмелился и молвил:  
— Не вели казнить, ясный князь! Богатырь тот грамотку твою в печку кинул. А сам сидит на крылечке резном, чаек попивает да зверя кота поглаживает. Мне, грит, котейка всех благ дороже.  
— Вот ведь дубина стоеросова, — не сдержался князь. — Брал бы котейку свово да и ехал ко мне!  
Кликнул он писца и повелел новую грамотку писать. Снова златые горы да портки парчовые сулил, а в конце еще и для котейки шелкову подушку с золотыми кистями да миску серебряну, и в ней парное молоко что ни день.  
На сей раз долго гонец не возвращался. Уж и вечер, и месяц рожки высунул… Князь и заждался. Наконец идет, растерянный.  
— Дозволь молвить, ясный князь… Не соглашается.  
Князь так и вскинулся.  
— Что с нее возьмешь, девка она девка и есть: упертая, — продолжает гонец.  
— Что ты несешь, кака така девка?  
— Дак поляница же!  
Князь так и сел…  
А наутро кликнул бояр и повелел им поезд готовить: свататься задумал.  
Прибыли они к терему, а поляница с гриднями на заднем дворе веселится. И на сулицах сражаются, и ножи мечут, и врукопашную сходятся. Потные, красные, гогочут так, что в Москве слышно. Вышли сваты в бобровых шапках-шубах. Каравай полянице подносят. А она-то — в портках мужских да в рубахе рваной, босая, растрепанная.  
— Какой такой замуж? Кто еще свататься вздумал? Башку снесу! — кричит.  
И тут котейка выходит. Большой да важный, шуба черна, глаза зелены. Подбирается да мурчит что-то, ровнехонько советы дает. Прислушалась поляница. Кивнула.  
— Пусть женишок-то шубу сымает да сюда идет, — молвила. — Погляжу. Может, его и в мужья взять не стыдно. Коли продержится супротив меня, пока мои гридни песню петь будут, пойду за него. Коли нет — не обессудьте.  
Князь бы и согласился. Да бояре на него насели. Как так, говорят, чтобы ты, князь, да у девки на поводу шел, не княжеско это дело — с поляницами драться.  
А котейка мяукает, вроде смеется.  
И тут старый боярин Полкан, хитрец да подлец, думу удумал.  
— А ты, княже, котейку-то забери. Она за ним прибежит к тебе, тут-то мы ее поймаем да скрутим и охомутаем!  
Привык князь Полкана слушать, он еще у батюшки его советником был. Накинул на котейку шубу бархатну, в колымагу раззолоченную с ним вскочил — и был таков. Поляница-то любимца хватилась, но поздно.  
— Вот же паршивец, — ругнулась сгоряча. — Пойду да котейку свово отвоюю!  
Князь у себя в горнице давай котейку ублажать. Молочка ему в свою миску налил, лебедушки кусок со своего стола поднес. А котейка ему: «Дурррак! Горя не оберешься!»  
Пришла поляница воевать стольный град. И тут припомнил князь запоздало, как она половцев-то крушила. «Вот так же и мою чадь покрушит», — подумал. Полкан-то все врал ему, что его дружина поляницу скопом одолеет…  
А и не попыталась.  
Молвили дружинники: «Мы-то с этой бабой половцев вместе били, как теперь супротив нее с оружием выходить?» — и не вышли. Мечи из ножен не достали, а супротив безоружных поляница и сама воевать не стала. Добром только просила пропустить ее.  
— Князь котейку мово забрал! Я обид никому чинить не буду, котейку заберу да домой вернусь!  
— Другую ищи, дурак, — мурчит котейка князю. Тот рот раскрыл, а котейка вдруг как вывернется из его рук — и в окно!  
Поляница слово сдержала: никого в стольном граде не обидела, в терем вернулась. Да князь был не из тех, что легко отступают. На следующее же утро кликнул писца да нову грамотку писать велел!  
Сидит поляница, смеется, княжески грамотки читая, а над ней гридни из ее дружины стоят и ржут аки кони.  
— Ну не отступится же, окаянный, — говорит. — Котеюшка! Что делать будем?  
— Найди ему другую невесту, — котейка советует. — Царевну аль принцессу…  
Тут один гридень наперед выступил.  
— Я, — молвит, — одну такую знаю. Сиротка, правда, и земель за ней никаких, но самая что ни на есть принцесса с дальних островов, откель ее матушку мурманы выгнали! У данов живет.  
— Далече, — молвила поляница. — Вот и соберемся не откладывая!  
Отыскала она те грамотки, что князь ей писал. Разгладила, где надо, почистила.  
…Сказывают, принцесса та как грамотки прочитала, так и расцвела. Разрумянилась! «Вот э гуд, вот э свит джентльмен!» — лепечет по-своему. Кто ж ей признается, что грамотки полянице писались.  
А князя тем временем бояре и тетушка его уговаривали. И кто же по любви-то женится. И какая с той поляницы жена — ни пироги печь, ни мужа уважать. И котейка еще насоветует с три короба (особливо Полкан опасался). И когда котейка в княжеские палаты проскользнул да принцессину парсуну внес, князь и выдохнул.  
— Ай да ясна звездочка, — говорит. — Зашлю-ка я к ней сва… чего? Уже? Кто?!  
А котейка принцессе по приезду много чего намурчал. И про терема высоки, и про парчу, и про жемчуг скатный. И про князя-красавца да хоробрую дружину, что защитить от кого хочешь умеет. Так что, когда прибыл поезд в стольный град, князь да принцесса только друг о друге и думали.  
На свадьбе, как водится, весь народ гулял. Полянице князь позолочену кольчугу пожаловал, дружине ее — шеломы посеребренные. Да что ни месяц в гости потом приезжал: с котейкой посоветоваться. Оттого и прослыл мудрецом из мудрецов, хоть Полкан и недоволен был.


End file.
